The tiger that heals
by CrystallurvesFT
Summary: Lucy and Rufus actually have met before the Grand Magic games. After that, Saber and Fairy Tail are forced to share the prize. What will Rufus do when he loves Lucy? What will he do when he discovers Lucy has feelings for Natsu?What will Lucy do when she finds out Lisanna is mate to Natsu? Can he heal her broken heart? Crappy summary but pleeaase read! Rating might change to M.
1. How we met

**Hi minna! This is my first fic so reviews will be greatly appreciated. Main couple for this story: Rufus Lore and Lucy Heartfilia. Recently I found this couple really cute so I decided to try it! Onwards with the story!**

**~Lucy p.o.v. ~**

"*sigh… why do I always get into trouble like this?" I sighed, depressed. I ran out of money again, due to a certain pink haired mage and a cat. And just the right time too, the team was away on another mission without me.

"Mira-san, any new jobs that are easy?" I asked the guild's silver haired barmaid.

"I got just the one for you Lucy-chan! Here, this is it" She exclaimed, delighted she found a suitable job for me.

"Let's see…" I read through the request. Hmmmm.. escort an old man to Victoria? For 100,000 Jewel? Definitely on!

"Thanks a lot Mira-san!" I cheered. Mira simply laughed at my exuberance. I skipped out of Fairy Tail, eager to proceed with the job.

Since this job was starting at a castle in central Magnolia, I summoned Virgo to get me there faster.

"Open the gate of the maiden! Virgo!"

"Hime, time for punishment?"

"No! Just take me to this place!" I yelled, showing her the map and the location of the castle.

Soon, I was standing at the gates of the castle. It was truly amazing, the castle had a Huge rose garden, with beautiful roses in different colours. Suddenly, I spotted a person with a hat and dressed in red with a mask. He had blond hair, though a shade lighter than mine.

"Hey, aren't you from Saber Tooth?" I enquired. I've been reading up on the other guilds' members. This was Rufus Lore, one of the strongest mages in Saber Tooth. His magic was memory-make.

He swung around, surprised to hear a mention of his guild in this part of Magnolia.

"Do I know you? If you're a fan girl, forget about following me." He replied coldly.

I laughed. "Hahaha. You're just like the others back at the guild! By the way, I'm from Fairy Tail!" I showed my palm to him.

"I see. Are you here for the job?"

"Yes. How about you?"

"I want it too."

"How about we go on this job together?"

**~ Rufus p.o.v. ~**

This girl. A fairy, huh? I wonder why she is so open to other guilds. Master told us to try to avoid them, as they could be angry we took the first prize. Fairy Tail, known as the best guild seven years before their more powerful members went on a mission to acquire more S-class members. Lucy was one of them. There was something about her that stood out to me. I don't know what.

"Care to give me your name?" I asked, trying to hide my face that was blushing madly when she said we could go on this job together. I had never been asked out by a girl, except for the fans, whom I always declined.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia"

***Time skip: after job*(sorry guys, but this mission isn't really important, just an explanation to how they met.)**

After collecting the reward, Lucy turned to me and asked if I had anywhere to go. I replied, telling her that I would not head back to Saber yet.

Bad answer. She dragged me around Magnolia for the whole day. To the library, to shops etc.

**Sorry for the brief end minna! I am really busy, so I can't write too much.**

**On the next chapter: **

"Hey, isn't that Rufus?" Lucy muttered before the Damaitou Enbu started.

"Ehhhhh? You know him?" Everybody exclaimed.

"Yeah we went on a mission together. We are good friends now. Anything wrong with that?" Lucy said, surprised that everybody seemed against it.

"You have to be more careful next time. Imagine the things he could've done to you! Rape you, Rob you etc.!" Erza started listing.

**That's all for the sneak preview!**

**Now, to Mira's love corner!**

Mira: Today our guest is Lucy!

Lucy:Hi Mira-san! What are we doig today?

Mira:*ignores* Okay, first up. Lucy, what did Rufus and you do on the

mission?(wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner)

Lucy: WE DID NOTHING OF THAT SORT!

Mira: Now, now calm down. next up, what are your feelings for Rufus?"

Lucy: I just see him as a friend. He's cute, but not as handsome as Nat-

Mira: I KNEW IT! LUCY LIKES NATSU!


	2. Day 1

**Hi again minna! I updated! So basically this chapter will be about how Saber and Fairy Tail have to share the first prize.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, although I would love to, but I still don't.

"Hey, isn't that Rufus?" Lucy muttered before the Damaitou Enbu started.

"Ehhhhh? You know him?" Everybody exclaimed.

"Yeah we went on a mission together. We are good friends now. Anything wrong with that?" Lucy said, surprised that everybody seemed against it.

"You have to be more careful next time. Imagine the things he could've done to you! Rape you, Rob you etc.!" Erza started listing.

Everybody nodded in sync. All of them were worried for their pretty, blond celestial mage.

*** Time skip: after the Damaitou Enbu***

Lucy, accompanied by Erza, as she insisted, went to look for Rufus. Eventually, they found him in a library.

"Oh hey there, Luce. Sorry you were hurt by Minerva during your naval battle. She went a little too far." Rufus apologized to Lucy. Erza just stood there and gaped at them. She never saw anybody be so close to her best friend other than Natsu. Nobody called her 'Luce' other than Natsu.

**~Erza p.o.v. ~**

Wow. He sounds like he knows Lucy for a long time already. I wonder if there was anything going on between them. I thought as I looked at the happily conversing pair.

Rufus suddenly turned to address me. "You're Erza right? Congrats on your win against Minerva. She's never been defeated before." I nodded solemnly, recalling the last fight I had.

"Oh, and Saber and Fairy Tail are tied now, so we have to share the first prize to a resort right? Master left me in charge of the roommate pairing, and a pair must consist of one Fairy, and one Saber member. I guess you two can be together?" I replied. Lucy agreed promptly but I recalled seeing a faint blush on Rufus's cheeks when he nodded.

Aha! So you lllllllike Lucy! My mind thought. Too bad he did not know Lucy harbors feelings for a certain pink-haired dragon slayer. I dragged him to a corner so that Lucy could not hear what I wanted to tell Rufus.

"Hey, I've noticed that you lllllllllike Lucy!" I rolled my tongue like the blue neko.

"O-Oi! I-I-I…." He stuttered. He was blushing furiously when he heard that.

"Listen here. Lucy is going to be very hurt for the next few days. Lisanna, a take-over mage, also Elf-man and Mira's sister, is coming over with us and I've discovered that she is Natsu's mate. You and I both know well that Lucy has a crush on Natsu, so I'm expecting you to comfort her. Also, Lucy might have some feelings for you, just that she doesn't know yet. She said you were cute during Mira's corner. That is why I paired both of you up." I said, explaining what Lucy might experience in our stay.

"O-Okay." Rufus replied, afraid of the dark aura I was emitting which said you-hurt-Lucy-and-I-will-kill-you.

***Time skip: an hour later, at the arena***

"Okay, Saber and Fairy Tail, gather around" I said to the members that were in the arena. Everybody gathered, awaiting what I had to say.

"I am going to announce the roommates' pairings. The pairings must consist of one Fairy Tail member and one Sabertooth member. You will get one room for each pair." I explained.

"room 300, Lucy and Rufus"

"Room 301, Wendy and Orga"

"Room 302, Gray and Sting"

"Room 303, Natsu and Rogue"

"Room 304, Minerva and myself"

"Lisanna is coming over too, but she will be staying by herself, as she is paying for her stay. Her room is 305, if anyone wants to visit her. Also, Nobody else can enter the room other than the assigned pair. If you want to meet, you have to meet outside."

"I will be giving you the schedule for activities, but most of the time you can spend your time with your roommate or with others."

"Oh and yeah, since Sabertooth no longer exists because of your master's arrest, you have to choose a guild to join after this vacation. Feel free to drop by to sign up in Fairy Tail, but you have to have an existing member to accompany you." I added.

"Now, go and pack your things. We will meet at the resort's lobby, where I will give you another briefing in half an hour's time." I instructed.

"Hai!" everybody exclaimed.

***Time skip: half an hour later, at resort lobby***

**~Lucy p.o.v. ~**

"Rufus! Over here!" I yelled, trying to get his attention. He swerved, spotting me, and walked over to my spot. Almost everybody was here. When everybody was here, Erza began her lecture on the rules. Most of it was redundant, but I guess it had to be done, given our guild's rowdy nature.

When it was over, we all dispersed and were free to do anything until evening, when we had a ball themed 'Masquerade'. It appeared that we had dinner or balls with different themes every night. Each theme was announced every morning so we would have enough time to shop for what to wear.

Rufus and I walked slowly, chatting about books.

"Oh? You have a journal? Can I read it when we have free time?" Rufus asked, pleasantly surprised that he had a new book as a source of entertainment. He seemed to have read every single book on this entire island! He used his memory magic to memorize the contents of them.

When we reached our room, we settled down and planned on where to go. It was 4 o' clock. Two more hours to the ball.

"How 'bout we go to the onsen? We've had a long day, so why don't we relax?" I suggested, since both of us looked exhausted from the activities during the Damaitou Enbu.

"Alright!" Rufus agreed.

*** Time skip: Down at the onsen***

The onsen was a big, natural rock pool that was heated by the magma from the dormant volcano nearby. I sighed in relaxation once I slipped into it. Rufus went over to the other end of the pool to join the other guys and leave us girls to talk. Wendy, Minerva and Erza were here but no one knew where Lisanna went. We talked about how we settled down and what we were going to wear for the ball.

"You know, Orga turned out to be very friendly, after all. He actually is very kind. He offered to go shop with me for a costume!" Wendy said, obviously pleased that she had an 'escort', even though she could very well fend for herself, she missed company as Carla was not allowed into the resort since she was a neko.

"Lucky you" I laughed.

"Rufus and I are getting our costumes from Virgo and our hair done by Cancer, so we needn't worry about it." I said, happy that my spirits were of use.

"Erza and I are going shopping too, but we will have a training session with each other after breakfast" Minerva said. I sighed. Typical of Erza and Minerva, always looking forward to improve their skills. Minerva actually turned out to be a real friend, once she realized she was in the wrong after that incident with her father.

We spent the rest of the hour chatting away. Before going our separate ways to prepare for the ball.

**That's the end for the second chapter! Thanks guys for your reviews! This chapter is slightly longer.**

**Sneak preview for the next chapter:**

Lucy summoned Virgo first

"Time for punishment, Hime?" Virgo asked. Lucy politely declined and asked her to bring clothes back from the spirit world. I must say, the fabric was exquisite, and you can never find such fine design on earth. We had matching outfits.

Lucy's dress was a satin, strapless one, with the top being silver, then gradually turning into blue. It was matched with dangling earrings that had diamonds and sapphires on it , silver heels and a silver and blue bauta that was decorated with feathers and was held with a baton. It made her look dazzling. As much as I adored her, I knew she could not be mine.

My outfit was very nice too. It consisted of a blue coat and a silver shirt, with a blue bottom and had a white cravat, though not as complicated as my normal one. The coat was lined with silver and the shoes were sliver, matching Lucy's.(For Rufus's outfit, its: It also had a silver domino, similar to that of Lucy's, though in a more male-like form.

Next, Lucy summoned cancer.

"Open the gate of the crab! Cancer!" She yelled, waving her key.

Instantly, Cancer appeared. "What hairstyle would you like, ebi?"

"One that is suitable for this outfit, please! And one for Rufus here too!"

In a flash, our hairstyles were done. Lucy's hair fell to her shoulders in luscious locks, while mine was tied up in a high ponytail.

**~End of sneak preview! ~ **

**Off to Mira's love corner!**

Mira: Today our guest is Wendy!

Wendy: Hello minna!

Mira: Now, we know that you are of a similar age to a certain raven haired fire mage? *winkwink*

Wendy: Oh you mean Romeo? All I can say about him is that he is quite kawaii and handsome, and quite your ideal gentleman too!

Mira: Ohhhh~~ I sense something here!

Wendy: Did I just say my secret? KYAAAHHH * runs away with face as red as Erza's hair.

Mira: Awwwww... such a kawaii couple! * smiles that sweet angelic smile that hints on her inner demon.

**That's all for now! Ja~~**


	3. broken heart

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I updated, so on to the story! Oh, and in this chappy, I will be depicting Natsu and Lisanna in a rather bad way, gomen! But this had to happen so Rufus and Lucy can get together in the next few chappies!**

Lucy summoned Virgo first

"Time for punishment, Hime?" Virgo asked. Lucy politely declined and asked her to bring clothes back from the spirit world. I must say, the fabric was exquisite, and you can never find such fine design on earth. We had matching outfits.

Lucy's dress was a satin, strapless one, with the top being silver, and then gradually turning into blue. It was matched with dangling earrings that had diamonds and sapphires on it, silver heels and a silver and blue bauta that was decorated with feathers and was held with a baton. It made her look dazzling. As much as I adored her, I knew she could not be mine.

My outfit was very nice too. It consisted of a blue coat and a silver shirt, with a blue bottom and had a white cravat, though not as complicated as my normal one. The coat was lined with silver and the shoes were sliver, matching Lucy's.(For Rufus's outfit, its: It also had a silver domino, similar to that of Lucy's, though in a more male-like form.

Next, Lucy summoned cancer.

"Open the gate of the crab! Cancer!" She yelled, waving her key.

Instantly, Cancer appeared. "What hairstyle would you like, ebi?"

"One that is suitable for this outfit, please! And one for Rufus here too!"

In a flash, our hairstyles were done. Lucy's hair fell to her shoulders in luscious locks, while mine was tied up in a high ponytail.

We walked down hand in hand to the grand ballroom. Her hand was so warm and comfortable; I couldn't help but wish we could stay like that forever. But someone else held her heart. And he was going to shatter it into pieces.

**~Lucy p.o.v. ~**

My hand fit into Rufus's perfectly, as if they were tailored to fit each other. Maybe we were meant to be together after all…WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! YOU DON'T LIKE RUFUS!

When we arrived, I could not help but gasp at the sight that greeted me. Outside, it had a fancy tent set up for the cocktails at the starting of the event with tall tables to place our drinks. But it was the inside of the room that awed me. It had a large stage set up in a 'T' shape, similar to that of a fashion show, but this one was made of glass and had lights beneath to light it. On the two sides of it were round banquet tables for the guests to sit.

When we went for the cocktail event, we got to know some other people. Fan girls/fan boys screamed at me and Rufus, frustrated that we were a couple today. I admit, he also has quite a number of fan girls trailing after him. No wonder he was so cold to me at first when we first met.

In no time, the ball started. The beginning event was a contest for the best matching outfits and the best couple. We had to walk on the stage to show off the costumes to everyone.

Rufus and I were up first. We walked on stage confidently while 'oooohhhs'and 'ahhhhhs' were sounded by the crowd. I suppose our outfits were dazzling. When I was about to turn at the edge of the stage, I suddenly tripped and fell. Rufus came to my rescue, supporting my waist with one of his arms. Our nose touched, but we quickly pulled away and walked off stage as if nothing happened while everyone was wolf-whistling or screaming excitedly at the new bit of juicy gossip.

The judges, amused by our little 'performance', gave us an 18/20. Everybody thought we had planned this, so we decided to play along with it. Jason, that stupid reporter, came up to us.

"Are both of you lovers or something? That is so coooollll!" He exclaimed, his camera snapping away at us holding hand. Talk about paparazzi.

**~Rufus p.o.v. ~**

"No, we are not. Luce and I are good friends, that's all." I said calmly. I wished to say otherwise, to tell him we were lovers, but could not. It was impossible.

When the others finished their walk, the staff started pushing the stage and the tables to the sides of the ballroom. This proved to be very slow, so the mages started using magic to push them. The crowd went wild, snapping photos busily since they were given a live demonstration of how magic works.

Then, we all started to find dancing partners. Natsu was there, so Lucy made her way to him to ask him for a dance. Suddenly, Lisanna appeared from nowhere and swooped in front of Lucy and got to Natsu first. He laughed with her as she joked, and suddenly did the unexpected—he kissed her! Lisanna was surprised at first, but slowly kissed him back.

Lucy stood rooted to the ground, unable to shake, move or talk. Tears flowed down her eyes freely as she took in the scene before her.

"Rufus!" She shouted, now searching for me. She found me in a corner of the room reading but I stood up and held my arms open, gesturing for her to hug me. She embraced me tightly, openly sobbing. I patted her hair.

"There, there, everybody has their sorrows, so don't keep it pent up in yourself, kay?" I told her. I walked up to Erza.

"Hey Erza, me and Lucy will go up first, if you allow it." Erza turned to look at Lucy; she hadn't noticed she was crying. Startled by the sight, she rushed up to Lucy to comfort her. She hugged her too, in a sisterly manner, and declared she was going up with me to see to it that she was fine. Wendy came along too, but Erza insisted that the others stay and have fun. Actually, everyone offered to come, all except Natsu and Lisanna, that is. Those two are still busy kissing and did not notice the commotion.

When our small group arrived at our room, Erza and Wendy shoved me out so that they could have a girls only talk. Though I was worried about Lucy, I knew I could never go through that barrier Wendy and Erza set up. I loitered around the place, and found everybody standing near our room, to make sure Lucy was okay. Right at that moment, I understood what fairy Tail's spirit was. It was the spirit of friends and family standing united.

Minerva rushed up to me. "Is Lucy alright? If you don't mind, I think I should go in."

She said.

I nodded. Since it was a girls' talk, she should be 'allowed' to enter. Sure enough, Wendy came to let her pass through. She glanced around to find all her comrades here, and told us to retire to our rooms to rest because Lucy was fine. They reluctantly returned to their rooms to turn in for the night.

**~ Wendy p.o.v. ~**

"Are you okay, lucy-chan?" I asked, concerned about her situation. She was crying uncontrollably, so all we could do was to calm her down. She had summoned Plue, and was hugging him tightly to her chest. Soon, she stopped crying and thanked us for staying with her when she needed us.

"No, Lucy-chan. That is what nakamas are for. We let others lean on our shoulders if they need emotional or physical support." Erza exclaimed. We nodded in sync.

Suddenly, Mira walked into the room and closed the door. "Lucy-chan! _Daijovudeska_? Natsu is such a big bastard! I hate to admit it, but Lisanna has changed greatly ever since she come back from Edolas! She wasn't as innocent as she was before, ya'know!" Mira said.

Erza agreed. "I remember she used to be with Natsu a lot, but they weren't involved romantically. When she came back, she seemed to go around with Natsu more!"

Lucy had recovered from her torrent of tears, so we decided to change the topic to not upset Lucy any more. Mira said she would talk to Lisanna later, to tell her the damage she'd done.

So we discussed about the events that were happening tomorrow. Lucy went to wash her face, but when she came back she looked as if nothing had happened. Lord knows how she can keep all that emotion in her heart so that we wouldn't be worried about her. If it happened to me and Romeo, I would have cried until I had no tears left, and bled from my eyes. At the subject of Romeo, his cheeky grin flashed in front of me and I blushed.

"Oho, if it isn't our cute, mighty sky dragon slayer blushing!" Minerva taunted. My cheeks grew redder but Mira decided not to let my secret out. (Refer to last chapter's Mira's Love Corner)

**That's the end of chapter 3 guys! Hope you like it!**

**Phrases used that might be unfamiliar: **

Daijobudeska(あなたは大丈夫ですか？)—are you okay?

**Short preview on the next chapter:**

"Okay girls, tomorrow we'll be having dinner at the beach where there will be a bar and stage for song dedications. I think we should wear bikinis with _sarongs_ (sorry there is no Japanese or English term for this)! Also, I will set a rule. One person has to sing at least one song with a partner and one solo!" Erza said, giving us a hint on tomorrow's activities and attire.

"I think we should go to the beach in the day too! Orga and I checked it out yesterday when we went shopping, and it looked very nice! Suitable for lots of beach games!" I added, suggesting a place for us to go.

"_Yosh_! Then it's set! Tomorrow, after breakfast at the resort's buffet, we will gather at the beach to watch Erza and Minerva practice, and then play some beach games!" Lucy, who had been unusually silent, finally spoke up.

**~ end of preview~**

**Back to Mira's love corner!**

Mira: Today our guest is Sting!

Sting: Hey Mira. (In that cool way of his!* me fangirling about him*)  
Mira: Oh mighty white dragon slayer, what do you think of Yukino, who has left Saber?

Sting: I miss Yukino. She was such a kind girl when she was still in our guild. I should have stopped master from chasing her away. She was the only kind girl I've met before you guys came along… *sad face*

Mira: So, conclusion is—STING IS IN LOVE WITH YUKINO!

Sting: No! don't shout it out!


	4. The healing process

**Hi guys! I'm back! And I have a new chappy with me! Oh and caution to this chapter: Lisanna starts to be bitchy and Natsu a bastard. (Gomen! It has to be done) Also, Lufus action begins to develop (a little citrusy here). I really hope for a lemon next chapter. **

"Okay girls, tomorrow we'll be having dinner at the beach where there will be a bar and stage for song dedications. I think we should wear bikinis with _sarongs_ (sorry there is no Japanese or English term for this)! Also, I will set a rule. One person has to sing at least one song with a partner and one solo!" Erza said, giving us a hint on tomorrow's activities and attire.

"I think we should go to the beach in the day too! Orga and I checked it out yesterday when we went shopping, and it looked very nice! Suitable for lots of beach games!" Wendy added, suggesting a place for us to go.

"_Yosh_! Then it's set! Tomorrow, after breakfast at the resort's buffet, we will gather at the beach to watch Erza and Minerva practice, and then play some beach games!" Lucy, who had been unusually silent, finally spoke up.

**~Lucy p.o.v.~**

Rufus walked in. "Hey Lucy, do you trust me?" I nodded.

Suddenly, he took my face in his hands. I stared at him, not knowing what to do. His eyes were beautiful, framed with long eyelashes. He had taken off his mask, and I must admit, he looks handsome without it. He closed in on me, and our lips touched. A switch flipped in me. All this time I loved Rufus, but my brain deceived my heart into directing my feelings towards Natsu. I melted into the kiss; glad that I found out it was him I loved. It felt good being in love with your best friend. I placed my arms round Rufus's neck to deepen our kiss. Air was running out and I cursed myself for having short breath as I started to squirm.

Natsu burst in. His eyes widened when he saw me kissing Rufus. "Get away from her!" He yelled, attempting to break us apart. Rufus stood in front of me, protective.

"Oi, stop forcing her to kiss you, bastard. Everyone knows that Lucy loves me, not you. As soon as I saw you leave with her, I knew you were up to something" Natsu said.

**~Rufus p.o.v. ~**

Lucy brushed past me. "I got this." She whispered before she kissed my cheek.

Natsu was appalled. "You drug her or something?" He said.

Lucy turned to him and said "Natsu, as much as you are my nakama, I have no choice but to say this. YOU HAD ME WRAPPED AROUND YOUR FINGER and_ you _think I will still follow you through fire! If you think so, look again! I love Rufus and you will not interfere with us! Besides, tell me, who was it you were kissing just now then, huh? You were so busy that you didn't even notice everybody come with me to my room!"

I was stunned. Before me stood a warrior goddess, pretty and brave. I wondered how I had gotten myself such a perfect, lovely woman. She sent Natsu away, with his tail between his legs.

I chuckled. "You're so cute when you're angry" I confessed. Her cheeks turned ten shades of red when she heard this.

"Now, where were we?" I said, grinning deviously at Lucy.

She mirrored my own grin. Walking up to me, she pushed me onto the bed. Eyes clouded with lust, she clambered onto me and kissed me passionately. I closed my eyes and kissed back. She was a warrior queen, my warrior queen. I flipped her and now lay towering over her. I started to lick her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She complied without hesitation and my tongue entered her mouth. She tasted like strawberries, sweet and fragrant. I started to kiss my way down her neck. Oh, boy, tonight's gonna get really heated. I thought.

Suddenly, Erza and Minerva burst in. They looked shocked when they saw us. "What the hell? But Natsu told us she was forced to kiss him?! Here they are making out and Lucy is not showing a sign of struggling?" Minerva said, puzzled.

"Kyaa!" "BAM" Lucy shrieked and hit my head with her diary. I tumbled off her and sat up with a groan.

"Oops! Sorry Rufus! I didn't mean to do that!" She said.

I shook my head. Erza said "Natsu told us that you were forcing Lucy to kiss you? Then why is she allowing you to do this?"

"No, he walked in on us and assumed Rufus was forcing me. BUT I sent him away. He's probably trying to use you to get us separated. He still thinks he's got me wrapped around his finger." Lucy said, interlocking her fingers with mine.

"Okay. We won't interrupt you two lovebirds anymore. But remember to sleep early, ya know, its 12 o'clock already." Minerva said, dragging Erza along with her.

We looked at each other. It was too late, so we decided to do this next time we had a chance. Lucy crawled into my bed and dosed off. I chuckled. She still acted like a child in need of comfort. I went in after her and wrapped her in my arms protectively and she snuggled into me. I felt peaceful and contented. Never had I felt this way before I met her. She was my star, my fairy, shining her light into the depths of my hearts as she rescued me from the darkness.

***Time skip: Next morning***

**~Lucy p.o.v. ~**

I woke up in Rufus's arms, and realized we were in his bed. I blushed a deep shade of red, recalling yesterday night's happenings.

"Oh? What were you thinking, blushing so early in the morning, my sweet, not-so-innocent fairy? Hmmm?" Rufus said seductively.

"I was thinking about this." I replied. Then I kissed him passionately. His eyes widened but quickly returned the kiss. His lips were so soft. His tongue entered my mouth and he toyed with my tongue. His movements were gentle, not meaning to hurt me. I quickly broke the kiss.

"We have no time now to do that, we are expected at breakfast." I explained.

"So kawaii. You're always rushing. No wonder you're never late." Rufus teased me, running the tips of his fingers up my thighs. I shivered in pleasure at that.

"I'm serious. Now get changed. Today we're going to the beach for the whole day. We're having dinner there too, so wear a top over your chest too. Nobody can see you like that at the restaurant. Also, appropriate attire please, don't wear that oh-so-formal attire you always have on" I reminded him.

"Open the gate of the maiden! Virgo!" I cried.

"Hime, clothes for the beach?" Virgo appeared and said.

"Yes, please~!" I said.

"Here they are. I took some for your partner too."

I looked at what she took for me. It was a black and white horizontally striped bikini with a matching bottom and a sarong that ranged with colors from black to gray to white. Rufus had a vertically striped pair of trunks.

We quickly changed into our beachwear and I slipped a t-shirt over my top while Rufus put on a sleeveless shirt. He looked very attractive.

I pulled his hand and together, we ran downstairs after I braided my hair and he tied his in his usual loose ponytail.

**Gomen minna! I have to stop here. My mom is nagging at me to stop, so I have no choice.**

**Next time:**

When we arrived, my mouth watered as I spotted the large spread in front of me. I quickly located our table, put down the things I brought for Wendy and Orga to look after, since they were already there and were happily chatting while munching on their food.

I took off to get some breakfast. Keeping my diet in mind, I chose carefully on the wide selection of food. I took a bowl of cereal and some yoghurt. I wanted to take more, but I had to keep my weight as top priority.

Everyone was seated when I returned to the table. Many people were staring at us, knowing that we were mages. Lots of men started to wolf-whistle at us girls, even Wendy! They stopped doing so to me when Rufus pulled me close to kiss me.

**~End of preview.~**

**Back to Mira's love corner!**

Mira: today our guest is Rufus!

Rufus: Hi Mira.

Mira: I saw you two kissing just now. Are you in a relationship with Lucy now?

Rufus: Yep! I'm still amazed at how I got myself such a perfect girl!

Mira: Awwww… congrats from me and Erza! But, If you hurt her…

Rufus: Yes, I know, I know. I received that warning from Erza.

Mira: You'd better keep to it! Or else we will hunt you down…*instantly transforms into Satan Soul *

Rufus: B-B-Bye M-Mira… *cowering in fear of Satan Mirajane*


	5. Day 2

**Yo! Update coming your way! Haha… sorry guys I didn't update on my usual basis …recently been watching Gakuen Alice…**

**~Lucy p.o.v. ~**

When we arrived, my mouth watered as I spotted the large spread in front of me. I quickly located our table, put down the things I brought for Wendy and Orga to look after, since they were already there and were happily chatting while munching on their food.

I took off to get some breakfast. Keeping my diet in mind, I chose carefully on the wide selection of food. I took a bowl of cereal and some yoghurt. I wanted to take more, but I had to keep my weight as top priority.

Everyone was seated when I returned to the table. Many people were staring at us, knowing that we were mages. Lots of men started to wolf-whistle at us girls, even Wendy! They stopped doing so to me when Rufus pulled me close to kiss me.

"So you two got together, huh?" Orga said. Both of us blushed and nodded shyly. Everybody laughed goodheartedly. All except Natsu.

**~Normal p.o.v. ~**

Natsu growled in anger and defeat. He knew Lisanna was not his love. But then again neither was Lucy.

***Time skip: After breakfast, at the beach.***

~Lucy p.o.v. ~

I ran into the water as soon as I got out of my t-shirt. Rufus followed suit. We had a mini 'naval battle' (**haha used the competition name in gmg :P)**

"Memory make: tidal wave!" Rufus yelled. A huge wave came at me. As it got closer, I pulled out a key.

"Open the gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" I yelled with an arm stretched out inside the wave.

"Oi, Lucy, you're disturbing my date with Scorpio! Both of you will be punished! Giant Wave Attack!" Aquarius swung her urn at us

"Kyaaaaaaah! Rufuuuuss!" I yelled as Aquarius gave us a dose of her most powerful attack. We hugged each other as the huge wave swept us back onto the beach.

"Oho. So you got yourself a boyfriend. Lets see how well you fare against me." Aquarius said before disappearing. Rufus and I sighed. This personality of my spirit was hard to cope with.

Since we were already on the beach, we decided to end the so called 'battle'. Hand in hand, we went to watch Erza and Minerva spar. Boy, were that two mighty opponents. Lots of people gathered outside the circle they drew as a 'fighting ring'. I pushed my way to the front to get a good view of their training.

Both used swords. I guess they weren't using magic then.

"Wow. Those two sure are strong, ne?" Rufus whispered. I nodded. Both were on par, and it didn't seem like any was going to back down. Soon, they collapsed, unable to make a move.

"Erza! Minerva! You guys okay?" We pushed to the front and helped the two opponents up.

"Good battle." Both nodded to each other.

After resting, all of us decided to have a little volleyball match. Erza took out a volleyball with the letter 'M' printed on it. It was a ball that would change its mode according to the thrower's magic. **(Got the idea from Gakuen Alice anime)**

"Yosh! Let's start!" Natsu exclaimed. We divided into groups, with five people in each group. Rufus, me, Wendy and Orga and Gray were in team A. Erza, Minerva, Natsu, Sting and rogue in team B.

Our side got to start first. Orga threw it first. The letter glowed and the ball turned into a black ball of lighning. Minerva whispered 'Ih Ragdo', which effectively stopped the ball and it landed in her hands. She then threw it back with so much force towards me, who just stood rooted to the ground, paralyzed. It hit me and I blacked out.

**Rufus pov**

"Lucy!" Everybody shouted. They crowded around in a circle, anxious for their nakama.

"Memory make: Ice pack!" I shouted. An ice pack dropped out of nowhere onto the sandy ground. I picked it up and placed it on top of Lucy's forehead. Slowly but surely, she woke up. We all sighed in relief, glad that she was conscious. The game continued until we got tired of it.

Next, we moved on to playing suikawari, or watermelon split. Laying out a piece of cloth, we placed a watermelon that we bought from a stall nearby on it. Gra went first. He used his magic to form an ice stick for us to use. He managed to crack it a little, but not completely. Next was Rogue. He took hold of the stick and aimed for the shadow of the watermelon. It cracked since Rogue was the shadow dragon slayer and could control shadows. **(A/N: I kinda realized that rogue was somewhat like Tsubasa from Gakuen Alice). **

After that we hosted a watermelon seed spitting contest. Damn, it was hard. Lucy won with 67 feet and 3 inches.

In no time, evening came. We all went back to our rooms to clean up ourselves for the evening. At seven, we made our way down to the beach. They had set up a few poles, with thin, translucent curtains drawn back. Tall candle light holders were surrounding the table to illuminate it. Small tea lights were also placed on the table in the shape of a starfish. Near the table was a makeshift stage. Tall candle light holders also surrounded it. Huge speakers were at its sides and two mics. Were standing on the stage.

We started to make our way to the stage since we looked like the most prepared pair. Just now, we had practiced in our room so we were quite well coordinated. We were singing ' Lucky'. Music blasted through the speakers and we readied ourselves.

_Rufus: Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Lucy: Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard._

_Together: __I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes _

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Rufus: And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Lucy: Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_Together: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Everyone cheered and clapped at our performance. Then I stepped down the stage. Lucy wanted to do her solo. She was doing two songs.

"Hey minna! I'm doing two songs: Impossible and Love Story!" She yelled through the mic. "First I'm gonna sing Impossible. It's dedicated to Natsu. You know you broke my heart so much!?" Glancing at Natsu, who had no expression of regret on his face.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worse_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

_And now when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible!_

_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did..._

Lucy finished. "Thank you. Now, Love story is dedicated to my boyfriend Rufus. I love you." She said, giving me a look filled with love.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say, "Hello,"_

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you, "Please don't go"_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

_'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_

_And I said..._

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Oh, oh._

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town._

_And I said..._

_"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

We all cheered for her performance. Her voice is like an angel's voice when she sang.

**Mira's love corner:**

Mira: Our guest today is… Erza!

Erza: Mira, what are we doing here?

Mira: You're here for an interview!

Erza: Sokka…

Mira: First question! Are you dating Jellal now?

Erza: I-i-i-I am NOT

Mira: LIAR! You just went on a date with him yesterday!

Erza: Hiieeee! How do you know?

Mira: smirks* hehe… I have my sources..

Erza: No! I must kill her before she tells anyone!*Requips into Heaven's Wheel Armor

Mira: Hehehe… I miss the good old days… *Transforms into Satan Soul

**That's all for this time! Ja-ne!**


End file.
